infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Assassinist
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 03:52, May 26, 2011 Assassino Assassino! Assassino! No, but seriously. I thought you didn't own inFamous? :P [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 08:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't, but my cousin does and I have borrowed it from him before. I'm gonna buy it from him soon though...The Reaper 08:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Anyway, it's good to have an experienced editor here. Are you going to become an admin here, later? If I'm correct, you're an admin over at the AC wiki? [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 08:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin over the AC wiki, I am an apprentice, which means I'm still learning the ropes of Adminship. Thank for asking but I have no intention of becoming an admin as of now. Could you tell me how you got your signature to light up like that? The Reaper 08:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Here's the code, and explanation: [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] I'm not sure what you mean by "light up", but I guess it's the span style. The other stuff is, I asume, obviuos for you, looking at your signature. The font-family thing is to set the family of the font. I think, that if you haven't got the font, it will choose any other of the family. Note that this font comes with windows, so most should have it. Anyway, as admin here, feel free to aks me any questions, and if there's any article you need help with, just ask. :) [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 08:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia guidelines Oh, I thought you might want to take a look at this: inFamous Wiki Guidelines Project It's a sandbox thing I'm working on, as we don't have one. I thought it'd be could to hear an opinion from someone new to the wiki. What is there to improve, and so on. Feel free to leave any comment in my talk page EDIT: Might as well tell you, these pages are my current work, try not to screw them up, lol. No, but the powers page is going for a revamp when inFamous 2 comes out, so it's not worth editing it. I'm going to lock it up soon, but I'll wait couple of days. Still, try not to edit it - you'll just waist yout time. The John White article can be edited, but I'm recently done with it so there's not much to do. The guidelines project is on me, too. It's a project, it may not even get published. Oh, I'm also the one who nags War Clown over here. *Powers *John White *inFamous Wiki Guidelines *Nagging War Clown [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 08:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, and War and I know each other well since we're both Filipinos and he was my first friend on the entire AC wiki. I'll try to help as best as I can. The Reaper 10:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC)